Leave Me or Hold Me Close
by thwipster808
Summary: Solangelo Week 2k19: Day 7 – "Enemies / Lovers" AU where Will has been a year-rounder since age 8 and Nico since age 11, they're both now 15 and have an intense rivalry-type thing.


"Ugh, just leave me alone! Why do you feel the need to rant at me, Solace?"

Nico stormed out of the infirmary, leaving a steaming Will Solace standing in the doorway.

"Well, maybe if you stopped being an _idiot_ and getting sent to the infirmary, I wouldn't have to see you so often!" He nearly stomped his feet in frustration as he glared at the retreating back of Nico di Angelo. But Will wasn't a child, so he threw his hands up and made incoherent noises of rage.

"That stupid, _idiot_ son of Hades! I just—gah!" Will shadow-boxed the air as he whipped around and stalked back to his desk. His sister, Kayla, simply watched this all go down with a raised eyebrow. Their three-going-on-four-year long hatred of each other was nothing new, but she felt like it was reaching its peak. Something was going to break soon, but with all the fights, she couldn't tell exactly what.

As soon as Will sat in his chair, Kayla jumped up on his desk and looked over her shoulder at him. "So, how's life, big guy?"

Will gave her a withering glare, to which she immediately jumped off the desk and put her hands up in surrender. Still, she stood there, arms crossed and waiting for a reply. Will took a deep breath and let out an even deeper sigh. "di Angelo. I just can't with him! I don't know what he wants! I try to help him since, hello, I'm _head medic_ and he can't seem to go one week without ending up here. He's so _dumb_ I swear. I can't really avoid _him_ if he keeps needing medical help, so if he doesn't want to see me then that's _his_ problem!" He groaned and ran his hands through his hair, effectively disheveling it so he looked a little crazy. Nico was slowly but surely driving him insane.

"Soooo…" Kayla drew out. "What I'm hearing is, you want Nico to be safer because you care about his well-being?"

Will closed his eyes and held his head in his hands. "It's not like I want him dead, Kayla. _Of course_ I want him to be safer."

"But you don't want to see him? Like, at all?"

Will thought about that. He pictured Nico's annoying face, his harsh glare that was constantly thrown Will's way, his scowl that always twisted his features. Sometimes, when Nico wasn't paying attention to Will, he would see Nico look excited, hear him laugh at some dumb joke Percy made, and just be a totally different person than who Will knew. They'd been at camp together for the past few years, and Will couldn't even remember exactly how their "rivalry" started, but he knew that he was tired of it. It was probably fun in the beginning, but at some point, their insults became real and their fights venomous. Will never knew how strongly he could dislike a person without knowing why.

"Will?" Kayla's voice brought Will out of his thoughts and back to reality.

He sighed once more and picked his head up to look at his sister. "I'm just tired, sis. I only want some peace in this crazy camp."

* * *

"AGHHHH!" Nico threw another pillow against the wall of his cabin. Annabeth suggested it after she walked in one time to the shattering of a lamp, the ceramic pieces joining various other broken things on the ground.

Nico's latest trip to the infirmary ended in a yelling match between him and the one and only Doctor Solace. Nico knew he was being stubborn, but the guy was insisting that Nico either come in for check-ups more or just not get injured so often. Honestly, did he think Nico liked getting attacked by monsters? Or losing in a sparring match?

Did Will really hate his face that much?

But then Will also asked for him to come in more often, which he wouldn't do if he didn't want to see Nico, right?

_No, idiota_, Nico chided himself. _He's just doing his job. He doesn't _want_ to see you._

A knock sounded at Nico's door, jolting him out of his thoughts.

Percy stood in the open doorway (that Nico forgot to close in his rage) with a concerned yet amused look on his face. "Rough day?"

Nico glared as Percy invited himself in, plopping down on the bed across from Nico's. Meanwhile, Nico took a few deep breaths to calm himself down, opting to sit right there on the floor in the middle of the cabin. He clutched the pillow he was about to throw to his chest, his fists threatening to rip the material.

Percy popped his head over the foot of the bed to better see Nico. He cocked his head expectantly.

Nico sighed. "It's just Solace, nothing new."

"Are you… angry at him?"

"No duh, Jackson." Nico rolled his eyes at the son of Poseidon. What did he think was going on?

"Just checking," Percy chuckled. "So, what did you do this time?"

"Nothing!" Nico flew the pillow up in the air and it landed a few feet away from him. He glared at it as if he could scare it into coming back to him. "I did nothing at all, just got hurt in training and went to the infirmary. Then he lectured me on _safety _and _limits_ like I'm a _child_. So I got mad and we fought and I left." He was scowling so hard, Percy was sure his face would get stuck like that.

Percy hummed. "Sounds like he just wants you to be safe?"

"No schist, that's his job," Nico deadpanned.

"True," Percy agreed. "But I don't see him lecturing many other campers."

"That's what I'm _saying_. Why does he hate me _so much_ that he won't _leave me alone_?"

"Well, is that what you want? For him to leave you alone?"

"Would be nice," Nico grumbled.

"I'm serious, Nico." Percy waited until Nico met his eyes. "Do you want to never see or speak to Will Solace?"

Nico frowned at that and looked down. Did he? He couldn't really imagine his life without Will in it. Not that he was the center of his life or anything, but Will had been there since he first got to camp. Will had been one of the first kids to talk to him and try to be his friend. But Nico had been having a tough time and it didn't manifest well with his temper. He didn't remember exactly what happened, Nico just knew that one day, they were fighting, and simply never stopped.

What would it be like if he just let that all go?

Percy didn't interrupt Nico's thinking, knowing that his friend was a big time internal processor, and this was kind of an important question.

Finally, Nico sighed and looked back at Percy. "I don't know."

* * *

That night saw them at the campfire. It was going on as usual, with the loud singing of the Apollo kids and non-stop chattering from the Hermes kids. Everyone sat with their friends, laughing up a storm or making crazy gestures as they told stories.

Will sat with his cabin, as well as Lou Ellen and Cecil. Nico was surrounded by Percy, Annabeth, and Grover, along with other random friends. Both boys kept casting glances at the other, new thoughts running through their minds concerning their relationship.

"Geez, what's up, Will? Feeling thirstier for some di Angelo than usual?"

"_What?_" Will squeaked as he whipped around to see Lou Ellen with a smirk on her lips.

"Dude, you keep looking over at him. Just talk to him already." Cecil dropped down in front of Lou Ellen with a freshly toasted marshmallow.

"Yeah seriously, there's so much sexual tension between you two, you could cut it with a knife." To prove her point, Lou Ellen held up a shiny dagger in her hand.

"Lou! Put that away, that's dangerous!" Will scolded. She grinned widely, and a second later her dagger disappeared in a puff of smoke and mist. Annoying Hecate kids.

"But seriously," she leaned in. "What's going on?"

Will sighed, turning fully to his friend so his back was to Nico. "I'm just… thinking. I don't know what, but I want to talk to Nico. Civilly. I want to be, I don't know, his actual friend, not his enemy or rival."

Lou Ellen and Cecil shared a look, then met Will's eyes with a smile. "That's a great idea, Will. The gods know your guys' game of hard-to-get has been going on long enough," Cecil stated.

Will sputtered, "Will you two stop? I said I want to be his _friend_, stop implying!" Will was blushing at this point, and he hoped he could blame it on the firelight. By the looks on his best friends' faces, it was probably obvious.

"Whatever," Will shook his hair out as he turned back toward the fire. Maybe he could talk to Nico after the campfire.

* * *

"Nico, if you keep glancing over there, I will literally lose it."

Nico turned to see Annabeth mid-eye roll. "What are you talking about?"

"Bro, she's talking about you constantly looking over at Solace, like this whole night." Percy slung a comforting arm around his girlfriend, as if Nico was actually causing her stress. "If you wanna talk to him, just get up and go."

Nico scowled at the couple. "I don't want to talk to him. I think he's seen me enough for one day."

"Oh my gods, Nico. Will doesn't actually hate you," Annabeth stated.

"Really? So we just fight constantly for fun?" Nico said sarcastically.

"Ugh! Just shut up already!" Drew called down from a couple rows up the bleachers. The daughter of Aphrodite was always listening in for gossip. "I swear, di Angelo, stop throwing yourself a pity party and _go_. It's about time you and Mr. Sunshine end your flirtationship and make some _progress_. We've been sitting on this for years!" She immediately went back to filing her nails.

Nico gaped at her. "What the Hades?" He turned to look at his friends, who all avoided eye contact. "What is she talking about?" When they still didn't look at him, Nico narrowed his eyes, turning to the one he thought might crack. "Grover, tell me you don't all think that."

"Uhhhhhh," Grover nervously chewed on some soda can, glancing to the side before answering with a high-pitched, "yes?"

"What the…" Nico stood up and fully faced his friends. "I don't—it's not—that's not what's happening here!" He could feel his cheeks heating up, but he chalked that up to anger.

Unsure of where to go from there, Nico just walked off, glancing back over his shoulder towards Will, who happened to look up at the same time. Their eyes met, noticing something different in Will's eyes. Before the moment stretched on for too long, Nico turned away and left the campfire.

* * *

"Nico, wait!"

Nico turned to see Will jogging up to meet him. He stopped before climbing the steps to his cabin as Will reached him, taking a moment to catch his breath.

"Why'd you leave early?"

"I was being tortured by my friends. What do you want?" He winced when it came out a lot harsher than Nico intended. _Way to start a friendship, di Angelo_. "Sorry, I just…"

"No worries, I get it." Will didn't think he'd ever heard Nico apologize to him before. Maybe this just might work out. "Um…" He didn't know exactly how to articulate everything he'd been thinking over. Luckily for him, Nico was impulsive and nervous.

"Did you know everyone thinks we like each other?" Will didn't miss Nico cringing at his own outburst. It made him smile a little. "I mean, like, _like like_ each other," he said quietly as he nervously twisted his skull ring.

Will couldn't really say he knew, but he wasn't exactly surprised after Lou Ellen's comments. "I—it's—nevermind that. We'll deal with that later." Will shook his head and took a deep breath. "Can we just, start over? Be friends? I don't mind us fighting still, but I'd like to, I don't know, not be so… mean? Gods, I don't know what I'm trying to say." Will covered his eyes with his hand, feeling his cheeks burn in embarrassment. What exactly was he trying to accomplish here?

Nico's lips parted in a small 'o' of understanding. Seemed like he and Will were on the same page for once. "Yes," he blurted. "I mean, yeah, I agree. I still strongly dislike you right now," Will rolled his eyes and Nico chuckled, which was pretty friendly for them. "But less hatred would be nice."

Will brightened, and it definitely did not make Nico's night, that's ridiculous. "Truce?" He held out a hand.

"Truce." Nico gripped Will's hand firmly, giving it a small shake.

As they looked into each other's eyes, they both had the same thought.

_Let's see where this takes us_.

**A/N: I was gonna try go all the way to lovers but my slow-build brain wouldn't let me, sorry.**


End file.
